The Revelation
by Mallika-Page394
Summary: A short one-shot. Written from Neville's POV, about how he comes to know about his parents for the first time. Idea is NOT exactly mine, but writing is. Reviews appreciated.


Another .. self-written.. I mean .. autobiography-like, fic.

**Disclaimer : I don't own the character(s), everything's Jo's!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was an unpleasant day..too dull for my liking. No sun..all cloudy...as if nature was mirroring my mood.  
I was just sitting there, in the living room, eating my breakfast quietly.  
I keep waiting for some sign of magic in me..some sign to prove to Gran that I **am** a wizard; but its' like.. it has almost made me believe that after all, I must NOT have magic in me.  
Why? Oh, why **me**?  
This is the only thing I think about these days...I'm 10..and not ONE sign of magic...Oh, I can't go on about this anymore.

My Gran approached - she was a formidable-looking old witch, wearing a long, green dress; a moth-eaten fox fur and a pointed hat decorated with what was unmistakeably a stuffed vulture. It looked as if she was also mirroring my mood...I guess she was also pretty bothered by the fact that I hadn't shown any signs of magic yet.  
She was carrying her bag with her...I guess she must be going out or something.

'_Neville, dear, have you eaten your breakfast?_', she said, pulling me out of my depressing thoughts.

'_Where are you going, Gran?_'

'_Well, dear, actually we are _**_both_**_ going .. to ..... St. Mungo's.'_

That was the wizarding hospital.. why were we going there?  
'_Oh! is somebody ill?'_

_'__Yes, now get ready, we are already late.'_

We reached the hospital through that dummy shop, and I started going towards reception but gran motioned to the lift. -  
When the lift opened ..there was a sign - it read : **"Fourth floor : SPELL DAMAGE"**

We entered a ward.. it was a permanent ward.

The room looked oddly familiar to me, and it reminded me of the room upstairs at my home which is always kept locked for some reason I don't know. I have seen it only once, I don't remember how.. or when.

There was a double bed at one end of the ward;  
Gran moved towards it, on the bed there were two people - one man and one woman, both very thin, eyes bulging and dead white hair on their heads.. they looked oddly familiar to me.., I was oddly attracted to them.., yet I was afraid of them, afraid to approach them, but then gran motioned toward them.

I took a small step forward.  
The woman seemed to have noticed us, she raised herself in odd manner and then looked at us.

_'Who are they, Gran?'_ I asked in a timid voice.

She hesitated, took a deep breath as if preparing herself to face the worst, and said '_Neville, they are Frank and Alice Longbottom, your parents_.'

**'WHAT?'** I wanted to shout, but as I opened my mouth, what came out was a kind of hoarse grunt.  
I waited .. opened my mouth, closed it .. opened it again and finally managed to ask, 'But you told me they were dead!'

'_No, they are worse then dead_.'

I was still in shock, but curiosity - if you could call this urge to know all about it - that .. was overcoming the shock.

'_How did this happen?_', I asked in a shaky voice.

'They were tortured to insanity by one of the biggest followers of You-Know-Who.  
**Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange.'**

I didn't have ANY idea about who she was, but rage, I didn't know from where, suddenly filled me, determination, rage, an urge to shout out loud, as if something was bursting to come out of me, was swallowing me, I was shaking, trembling with I-don't-know-what, and suddenly a light on the ceiling broke and shattered into pieces beside me.  
There was grandma, shouting with joy and bursting into tears.. that I DID have magic in me.. but was it so obvious that it was ME who made that happen?  
**  
****But, actually I didn't care, whether I was a wizard or not.. all I wanted.. all I needed .. was the unknown Bellatrix Lestrange to be ****dead.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A/N : Well, I changed the facts a bit.. in the books, the first time Neville does magic is when he's EIGHT and something about Uncle Algie and all.. but here I changed it a bit.. Hope you all don't mind..

please review!! Thanks.. :) :D :P


End file.
